heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sauron (Middle-earth)
The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King The Silmarillion The Children of Húrin Unfinished Tales The History of Middle-earth}} |games= |films = The Return of the King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies}} |voice = Felix Felton Alan Howard Benedict Cumberbatch |alias = Shadow in the East Lord of the Black Land The Dark One Sauron the Great Lord of the Earth Sauron the Deciever}} |personality = Cruel, evil, vindictive, manipulative, villainous, sadistic, dark, mysterious, malevolent, vindictive, ruthless, cunning |occupation = Lieutenant of Morgoth Dark Lord of Mordor |alignment = Bad |goal = To take over Middle-earth, doing something his master could never do |home = Tol-in-Gaurhoth Utumno Angband Númenor Dol Guldur Mordor |friends = Morgoth , Shelob, Saruman, Azog the Defiler, Witch-king of Angmar, Smaug, Bolg |minions = |enemies = |image = |fate = Destroyed when the One Ring is cast in the fires of Mount Doom|actor = Sala Baker Benedict Cumberbatch |affiliations = Morgoth (formerly) Sauron's Army Azog the Defiler|likes = Power, dominion over Middle-earth, deception, terrorizing innocents|dislikes = Goodness, threats to his plans, Frodo Baggins or any other free person of Middle-earth, his master's weakness|powers = }}Sauron is the main antagonist of The Lord of the Rings and the hidden main antagonist of The Hobbit. He used to be a Maiar and servant of Morgoth, Sauron seeks to claim dominion over all races of Middle-earth. Background Sauron was once a Maiar but fell to the Dark Side, becoming an apprentice of the terrifying fallen Vala, Morgoth. After his master was destroyed, Sauron wished to take over control of Middle-earth. He began by deceiving men and dwarves with Rings of Power that he once wished to rule them all over with the One Ring. He spread about destruction to the realm until the year 3434 of the second age when he was vanquished by Isildur. Though his physical body was destroyed, Sauron began taking the shape of a great, terrifying fiery red eye and began searching for his missing Ring. Personality Despite being the main antagonist of the films, Sauron is both mysterious and dark. He hid in the shadows while also having mos of his servants do his dirty work. Sauron showed little to no remorse for reeking havoc across Middle-earth, and was willing to go to terrible lengths in taking his Ring back. Most of Middle-earth opposed him due to his reigns of terror. Tolkien Books The Hobbit '' Sauron does not physically appear in the book, and is only referred to as the "Necromancer" and the reason why Gandalf left Thorin and Company at Mirkwood. Peter Jackson's films In the film, Sauron is portrayed as a gigantic, fiery red eye who can see any corner of Middle-earth and can sense wherever his One Ring is being worn. The Lord of the Rings ''The Fellowship of the Ring The Eye sends Nazgûl forces to reclaim the One Ring from Frodo Baggins, who places the Ring on his hand when in Bree. There, the eye talks to Frodo, saying that though the hobbit can hide, he can still see him. He communicates with Saruman through the Palantir, where Sauron tells him to build him an army worthy of Mordor. ''The Two Towers'' Sauron continues to destroy Middle-earth, starting with using his puppet, Saruman to make him more reinforced armies while getting him to reclaim the One Ring. Galadriel explains that Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman to destroy the world of Men, starting with Rohan and Gondor. However, the battle at Helm’s Deep is victorious for the Free people, causing Sauron to realize that men are way stronger than they appear to be. It is also learned from Gandalf to Aragorn, that Sauron fears Aragorn, for he will one day become King. ''The Return of the King'' Knowing Aragorn will one day become king and unite the realms, Sauron secretly plans to attack Minas Tirith. Pippin Took, when he touched the Palantír, caused a brief connection to Sauron, who cruelly mentally attacked and interrogated the hobbit about the Ring. However, the dark lord inadvertently gave Pippin a vision of Gondor's city being attacked. Sauron is unsuccessful in his attempt to take over Middle-earth, as Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring. The Hobbit During the time of The Hobbit, Sauron remained in the shadows by taking up residence in Dol Guldur, where he began to recall his servants, including those from the grave. He forged alliances with Azog, whom he promised to allow vengeance over Thorin Oakenshield and Smaug the Dragon, presumably for power. ''An Unexpected Journey'' Sauron scared Radagast out of Dol Guldur when he investigated the dark powers after his animals began dying. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' When Gandalf came to the fortress, while trying to rescue Thráin, Sauron confronted Gandalf after destroying the former prince of Durin’s Folk. The duo entered in a duel but Sauron destroyed Gandalf’s staff and was able to incapacitate him. There, Sauron revealed himself to the defeated grey wizard and had the Wizard imprisoned while sending out his forces to reclaim Erebor. The Battle of the Five Armies When Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman rescue Gandalf, Sauron's forces are easily defeated by the three magic users. Gandalf and Radagast escape the fortress as Sauron confront the White Council. Fortunately, Galadriel manages to overpower Sauron with the star, Eärendil and banishes him from Dol Guldur back to Mordor. After his attack on Erebor is defeated, Sauron begins to plan his conquest for Middle-earth. Trivia * Similar to Thanos, both of them remained in the shadows while orchestrating their entire plan and using the heroes for their own personal gain (Thorin Oakenshield and Company and Fellowship of the Ring for Sauron and the Avengers and guardians of the galaxy for Thanos) and they both want to achieve certain objects to do something with the world (Infinity stones for Thanos to kill half of life and the Rings of Power for Sauron to take over Middle-earth). In the end, both villains and their armies are wiped out and the heroes are victorious. Category:Middle-Earth Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters